The USS Specter: The Official Ghost of Starfleet
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: This is the first installment of The USS Specter series. I do not own Star Trek. Irina Mason, the Official Ghost of Starfleet is assigned to the USS Enterprise on her first maiden voyage. Her silence repels everyone except for a certain half human Vulcan. (Sorry for crappy summary XP) SpockxIrina
1. Chapter 1

Selective mutism (SM) is an **anxiety disorder** in which a person who is normally capable of speech does not speak in specific situations or to specific people. Selective mutism usually co-exists with shyness or **social anxiety** **.** People with selective mutism **stay silent** even when the **consequences of their silence include shame, social ostracism or** **even punishment** **.**

Besides lack of speech, other common behaviors and characteristics displayed by selectively mute people include:

-Shyness **, social anxiety** , fear of social embarrassment, and/or **social isolation and withdrawal**

-Difficulty maintaining eye contact

 **-Blank expression and reluctance to smile**

-Stiff and awkward movements

 **-Difficulty expressing feelings** , even to family members

-Tendency to worry more than most people of the same age

-Desire for routine and dislike of changes

 **-Sensitivity to noise and crowds**

According to a more recent systematic study it is believed that people who have selective mutism are not more likely than other people to have a **history of early trauma or stressful life events**. Children who have experienced trauma however are known to suddenly stop speaking.

Contrary to popular belief, people with selective mutism **do not necessarily improve with age**. Effective treatment is necessary for a child to develop properly. **Without treatment** , selective mutism can contribute to **chronic depression, further anxiety, and other social and emotional problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 2233_

The closest pronunciation of her name would be Irina Mason in English and in any other Starfleet regulatory language. Her species is the Ohar'Cus of M-99851 system in the Milky Way galaxy. Her people are new to the federation and are located deep in neutral space. So Irina Mason became the first Ohar'Cu to join Starfleet.

Ohar'Cus have a strange abilities that seem to be a meld of many other specie's natural abilities. They can change their physical forms to mimic another's species, they can also become invisible, and they have an ability extremely similar Vulcan mind meld. Her people reproduce much like avian (birds) do, by laying eggs. That seems to be an evolutionary result from the lack of females in her species as an entirety. The male to female ratio is about 130 males to 1 female for her species, so being a female is hard.

That is the reason why Irina Mason was so quick to join Starfleet half-way across the galaxy.

The second Irina stepped out of the transport ship and on to earthen soil she just about passed out. Once she regained her senses she soon found it hard to maneuver because of earth's gravity. Earth's gravity is about one-fourth that of her home world's gravity and Earth's atmosphere is considerably clearer than her home world's, which was about 69% Carbon Dioxide.

She already learned English, Spanish, French, Vulcan, and Klinggon on her trip to earth. From her Starfleet PADD Irina learned human physiology and shifted her appearance to be that of a human's.

As to be expected someone form Starfleet command came to greet her once she landed. Once she settled down into her dorm a single thought raced through her mind, 'I'm free.' Thus began her days as a cadet and then later Captain Irina Mason or Captain Ghost of the USS Specter.

 **Hey everybody! Nillia here. Soooo my muses for my Transformers stories like disowned me and or are holding some grudge against me right now. From my abandonment form my Transformers muses hatched (yes I said hatched. Like baby Indominus Rex egg hatched -yea say Jurassic World, I loved it!) my Star Trek muses. BP I've pulled an all nighter trying to write this the way my muses and brain processes it. I'm having Issues (totally just imagined the Deadpool chibi pic).**

 **~ Nillia ova and out!**

 **Happy Fourth of July you Americans!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Year 2255_

It's been several decades since the retirement of my ship the USS Specter. I found out after spend ten years at Starfleet that my species tends to age at a more noticeably slow pace than any other known species. Tomorrow at 0700 it will be the official date and time of my birth, I will be approximately 255 years old. To my people I am still a child (like a human 9 year old) but my physical appearance is that of a human 15 year old.

Upon my ship's retirement Captain Pike asked me upon the request of Starfleet council what my next decision towards my future at Starfleet would be. To him I answered, 'I will be attending Starfleet Academy again under the guise of a 15 year old human (like usual) and I will be taking courses in engineering.' He just laughed at my response and wished me well.

I like Captain Pike, he's hilarious, but that's another story for another time.

So here I stand outside of the dormitories at the academy with a scrap of paper with my dorm number written on it.

 _Level 6 Room 66_

I swear it's like some random call of fate that my dorm location would translate into 666 the devil's number (I've been round humans that long I sometimes forget I'm an Ohar'Cu). I open the door and find myself looking at my roommate who happens to be reading. I gently tap on the wall next to me, catching my roommate's attention. "Excuse me are you my roommate?" I write out on my PADD. She looks up and reads my PADD. A look of understanding crosses her face.

"Yes, unless your dorm isn't level 6 room 66 in the female dorms and you are actually a guy." She says sarcastically and with a smile at the same time. "Coo'. I like you already. The name's Irina Mason of this dorm room, but you can call me 'Rina." I write back with my professional façade slipping considerably. She holds her hand out in greeting, "I'm T'Rhea of this book, but you can call me Rae."

Damn I REALLY like my roommate, we're going to be the best of friends later on. Now all we are missing is a third member to make it a trio.

Rae is one of the few people who I immediately connect to and are more expressive towards. She understood that I have selective mutism from the moment I first communicated with her via my PADD.

I found out that Rae is full Vulcan and was raised on Vulcan and everything but she acts more like a human than anything. I told her about who I am and about my species, I've even shown her my real form. What I also found out that's even better is that we aren't just only roommates but classmates in advanced engineering , advanced programming, and advanced physics.

Irina Mason, Starfleet Cadet signing off.

 **Heyo people of the interweb! I am so sorry for the short updates. I'm aiming to make them longer.**

 **J.S.Y.K. (Just So You Know): I actually based Irina Mason off of myself. I myself have selective mutism and that is why I have decided to make a story where my oc resembles my personality. Just as a warning, some of the things that will happen to Irina Mason because of her SM later in the story are true events with a little bit of fiction added.**

 **So umm yea. I should probably get back to writing.**

 **~Nillia ova and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the** ** _extremely_** **late update. I forgot about this story and I get side tracked really easily. Unacceptable!**

Nightmares are a thing of the past, but they seem to keep popping up in my mind way too often to be called old. -My annoying but always right best friend

Brushing my copper hair out of my face I gaze upon the black listed video of the U.S.S. Kelvin. I take a deep breath in and the smell of smoke and metal fills my human nostrils. I run to the bridge where everything is in chaos. My emerald green eyes widen in shock at the unknown ship fires upon the ship. A sudden pull over takes me and I step towards the consol. A feeling of something akin to saran wrap braking around my body and I am able to touch the console in front of me. The newly appointed Captain Kirk looks at me in shock and confusion.

"Who are you?" He shouts as the U.S.S. Kelvin shakes from the siege.

"In English my name is Irina Mason and I'm here to help." I reply as I aim the phasers as the oncoming missiles.

I listen as I main the controls with Captain Kirk as him and his wife exchange words. I let a smile spread across my face as I hear his wife tell him about his newborn son.

"Captain, is there anything you would like to tell your son?" I ask quickly as impending doom looms upon us.

He gives me a quizzical look and nods. I lunge across the consol and place one hand over his heart and another on the back of his neck as I connect our foreheads. A massive of information flows from his mind to mine as the U.S.S. Kelvin collides with the unknown ship. I gasp as I return to my body with tears streaming from my emerald green eyes. The Vulcan ambassador to Earth looks at me with slight concern as I lean over gasping. I get up with some difficulty and Amanda hovers over me like a worried mother that she is. The human woman helps me out of the room and into the open space of the hall where her hybrid son is waiting for us. A wave of emotions crash over me and I lunge forward, enveloping the half-Vulcan half-Human boy in a large hug. The boy tenses in shock as I start to cry into his shoulder.

22.03.34

Rae holds me close to her as I gasp for air. For weeks I've been having nightmares that wake me up screaming bloody murder. I stare into her oddly light brown eyes as she comforts me. For years I've been having nightmares that are so bad I was given my own dorm room but Rae followed me because we found out I recovered from my mental trauma faster if I have someone to comfort me. She sits back and brushes her dyed purple hair out of her face.

"What was it this time?" She asks gently.

"Amanda… gone… we fell…" I whisper with wide eyes as my body moves tremulously in residual fear.

An unidentifiable emotion fills Rae and she pulls me into a hug. She begins to sing in Vulcan, her lullaby vibrates through me as my eyes slowly close into a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning lovelies!" A light and cheery French accented voice says.

I crack open an eye to see the curly brown hair of Moya Crichton, daughter of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun Crichton, the third musketeer to our small group. I roll out of Rae's arms and out of the bed to greet the human-sebation hybrid. Her light blue eyes twinkle with amusement as I stumble over to the table where she is setting our breakfast. Sometimes I find it odd that the daughter of a slightly insane captain of a living ship and an ex-Peacekeeper militant is so kind and gentle as well as meek. Rae joins us at the table with a groan.

"Hard night you two?" Moya asks and we both give identical noises of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Another lucid nightmare." I mumble before stuffing a breakfast pocket down my throat.

"Class starts in two hours Moya, you better get ready."

Moya gets up and skitters to the back room where she keeps her things for when she stays over. Rae and I share a look before departing from the table to get ready for our day. I pull on my light purple tube top and grey and neon green joggers. Grabbing my pseudo chopsticks, I place them into my bun/ponytail before slipping onto my light purple ballet flats.

"See you two in a few hours." I call out as I leave my dorm room with my PADD in hand to communicate with everyone asides from Rae and Moya.


End file.
